Ill keep you safe
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Nikkie fic, Nikkie has a bad dream and Spongebob is there to comfort her, a short fic.


**Another Spongebob and Nikkie fic, deal w/ it. R &R**

Bright, silent lightning struck across the night sky, soon followed by the loud crackling whip of thunder. Cut to a small apartment, the lights were on, but flickering, the sound of glass breaking could be heard, the tossing of furniture.

Many passing pedestrians would stop, look up at the source, they wouldn't do anything, they wouldn't want to get involved with the police, as this city was high with crime, drinking and drugs. They'd simply shake their heads in pity, thankful that it was her instead of them.

Inside, a woman yelped out in pain as she was punched so hard in the face that she flew to the front door, she tried to open the door but found it to be locked, as always.

Nikkie, the woman, panted, out of breath, her eyes were turning a deep purple, one swollen shut, it was amazing that her salty tears that stung her open wounds. Her lip, bloody and swollen, her mouth stained with the red liquid, her skin, red and forming purple welts.

She was panting, crying, this was nothing new, she should be used to this, but it still hurt like hell. Normally, she'd be the one to cause this, it didn't matter what she did, everything she did made him mad at her, whether she spilt a drop of water on the floor, or she just looked at him a certain way.

If she even looked at another man, be that her brothers, or if other men looked at her on the street, she'd turn to him, and bury her face in his chest, and he'd usually push her off, looking at the man who started, asking them what the fuck they were looking at and maybe even throwing a couple punches as a warning for next time, she'd stand back, unable to do anything. When they got home, he'd seek some kind of reward, or just punish her for something she had no intention of starting.

Tonight, however, was something else, he'd come home mad after being tossed out of the bar, he was drunk and looking to start a fight, as usual. He'd come home, looking for more booze, but when there wasn't none, he got angry, blaming her for drinking his goods, which was a lie, she stated, that he drank the last of it just this morning.

Leo would get mad, delivering a the back of his hand across her face, telling her not to talk back to him.

"Do you think I like doing this?" he asked her, stepping forward, his face showing in pity, she didn't answer, knowing that he didn't like to admit that he was a woman beater, he just liked the feeling of being in control, he liked feeling bigger, and badder than the rest of the world around him, even if that meant kicking innocent baby worm puppies and beating her every night.

Leo had her pushed against the door, his hands tight around her neck, she'd gasp for air, clawing at his hands, begging for him to let her go. She could feel the life of her being pulled out of her as she grew light headed, she stopped struggling, maybe if she let death come, she could be free of all the pain he caused.

"Hey." she gasped for air, waking up, shooting straight up, panting, she began to cough, rubbing her neck, tears began to fall down on the purple sheets, she flinched when she felt a soft hand touch her back. Nikkie turned to her left, finding Spongebob sitting up at her side, his tired face was replaced with concern, she never flinched when he touched her.

He slowly reached his hand back over to her again, petting her back, relief hit her faster than the speed of lightning.

"You ok?" he asked her, sounding as if he'd just woken up, she jumped at the sound of thunder, latching onto him, her head in his chest, she shook her head.

"I had a horrible dream." she began to cry, he awed, rubbing her shoulder, "Awe, you pour thing, you wanna talk about it?" he asked as he hugged her close, she looked up at him, shaking her head, "I don't wanna worry you, the past is the past." she looked down before looking back at him, he just nodded, respecting her privacy.

She twirled her finger over his chest, "You'll never, hit me, will you?" she suddenly asked, something that he hadn't expected to answer, she shouldn't even have to ask, now knowing what she had dreamt of.

"You know I'm nothing like him, Nikkie, you know I love you, and I'll never put a hand on you, unless it comes to intimacy, if you want me to." he smiled, she just laid her head down on his chest, "Good."

The room had grown silent, he was rubbing her shoulder in comfort, "I'll keep you safe." he said, and she turned her head up to him, he smiled, "You don't have to worry about a single thing, I'll protect you." he said before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Spongebob."

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again, not while I'm around, whether you chose to stay or leave, which, i hope you stay, I love you." he smiled before he placed another soft kiss on her lips, "Like I said, I'll keep you safe, I'll love, and protect you, you won't have a thing to worry about, he won't hurt you ever again, I made sure of that, he'll have to go through me again." he said as he wiped her tears.

"I'm here when you need me, now, stop thinking those nasty thoughts, think of me instead, I think about you every chance that I get." he giggled, Nikkie shook her head, smiling, "I love you." she said as she hugged him, tears of joy began to fall down her face, wiping her eyes, he turned her face up to him, using his thumb to dry her eyes, he smiled before kissing her, and she accepted him, he was hers and she was his.

They sank back down into the bed, growing tired, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, he rubbed her shoulder, "See, nothing to worry about."

 **The End**


End file.
